Infinite Generations
by Strigon13
Summary: "I had a dream. A dream of a world where everything I knew, was not there. Where I was the only one against the world. Where everyone I knew and loved turned their backs in my darkest hour. Where I was never be able to be myself. A dream of an extremely close, but exceedingly distant world."


Disclaimer: Story based on Infinite Stratos by Izuru Yumizuru & Okiura. This history was created only for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Silver Feathers beyond the Horizon**

The red skies on the sunset…

It is, without a doubt, like God itself painted the skies in red with the blood of those who died fighting against one warrior, white like the snow.

I'm at the top of the Lab, waiting.

What am I waiting? Well…

Here's where my destiny will be decided.

I'm dressed with the very same battle armor of the woman who took care of me during all this time.

Chifuyu-nee…

I will fulfill my promise. I will avenge you and everybody.

Definitely!

"Remember, you only have one chance" Kaguya-san spoke through the holographic image on my screen

"¿Have you already boarded the Ark?" I asked her

The success of this operation depends of how much time we can gave to the exodus team, so they can pass through the gate safely.

A lot of people gave their lives so this operation could be successful, and that means I'm the last line of defense against 'him'. The only one on the entire planet that can possibly have a chance of victory, no matter how small is.

"Yes, we are ready to go. I will give you the transition code, so you can pass through the Gate and make the jump"

The IG project, the zenith of humanity's potential… everything is going to be settled here…

"We will wait you on the other side"

She said as if I will be victorious on my fight… Better not disappoint her.

"I understand"

Suddenly I felt it.

He's here!

"Dr., he's approaching" I said pretty nervous "What's the mission code?"

Even if I knew it, it's better to her to say it. After all, she's the mastermind behind the whole operation.

"It's the usual… Shiro Kishi"

That name…

"Good luck… and may God be with you"

God has nothing to do in what I will do.

Neither the luck.

I saw him approaching over the sunset. Those angel wings could not be more fake than they already are. Neither the white of his armor.

A demon itself, painted in white.

"A fake and rotten angel"

I said with disgust.

"_You…"_ I heard his voice on my mind _"Once again, we meet…"_

"It's been a long time, Icarus"

"_Do you think you can stand before me?"_ he said with a mocking tone "_Faker"_

"I did it before, and I will do it again no matter how many times!"

"_You were nothing but a weakling"_

He's right, I was one.

"_Not worthy of presence the evolution"_ I noticed how he increased his speed _"A world without evolution… is a world without perfection"_

Those words… I hate to admit it, but he's right.

"Maybe it's only from your point of view" I replied him with my own words "But I think different about it"

After all, there's always another way.

"Your words hold no meaning, because you are a rotten existence" I said "Humanity will evolve but not as the way you want!"

"I fight for the sake of the people, and I will continue to do so until I die!"

The words that she said to me…

"A future where everyone can live without thinking about beings like you threatening their peaceful existence!"

That where the words she believed in… And those are the words for which I'm willing to fight to the death itself.

"_Future… something you will never understand"_

He and I where alike once…

"_Someone incomplete like you will never achieve… perfection"_

We were like the two faces on a coin.

"_The Future"_ his voice echoed on my mind_ "The path… to Evolve"_

Maybe resemblance…

"_Doom & Genesis… Destruction & Creation" _

But we never face the same direction… Not anymore.

"_Life and Death"_

Not after that day…

"_Everything needs a balance… a path to Evolve" _

My screen finally shows the enemy information. Model: White Knight Series - MK VI

"_And the evolution comes with an order of life and an order of death"_

Even like that, I was sick about that face… about those eyes!

"_And I have been chosen… as the one who will dictate that order!"_

I couldn't stand it anymore. All of those innocent souls destroyed by him. Everyone only tried to create a better future for their people.

But he… stole their future.

I can feel their souls crying in my mind.

I was weak back then, but now I…

I…

"Enough of your crap!"

I said and jumped off from the top of the laboratory, accelerating at full speed to attack him.

I don't know how much speed we took before the collision, but it was enough to break the ground below us. Immediately, we got locked on a really bad hand grip, resulting on a power struggle so strong between us, which would seem that the fate of the earth itself was at stake.

"Don't underestimate me! I have the same power as you!"

I began to push him back with all the strength that the unit had. Looks like I'm about to achieve it.

"Worthless gnat!"

He yelled, and immediately all my efforts where in vain.

Shit, after all the differences between an outdated 3.5 generation prototype and a 6th generation unit are overwhelming. Still, I have some Aces on my sleeve.

'Please Byakushiki, Hang on there!'

Now!

I kicked his chest using my right leg, breaking the hand grip that we had. He pulled back a few meters, but it is enough distance.

"Now, Yukihira!"

With speed I unsheathed my primary weapon, the Yukihira Niigata.

Interesting, he's completely astonished.

"That sword…"

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee's sword" I said with a fake feeling of confidence "She gave it over to me, before her death"

After all, she did a lot for me even when I was a weakling. The only thing that I could do now is avenge her, with the very same weapon she used to fight with.

Looks like he's really mad now.

"You… worthless being!"

The earth itself began to tremble with force. Inediately I saw how something was appearing in front of him. Oh crap! I noticed that he started to summon the primary weapon…

I had completely forgotten about it. MK VI's primary weapon: The Yukihira Type V.

A sword made entirely made of orichalcum, the strongest metal on the whole word. A freaking Katana that has a total length of almost 8 meters long, sharper enough to cut through the Leopard 3 armor like a hot knife on butter.

It is pretty interesting when you can stop to contemplate the sword… but I don't have time for doing it now.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Shit

*CRAAAASH!*

I managed to dodge the attack just in time. And saw the big freaking hole he just made on the ground.

Even if that sword is big, is too heavy to use. Even the Alteisen Class IS has problems while using that sword…

With that disadvantage of my enemy I can say I'm faster than him…

…Then I noticed how one of my left wings fell down and explode.

Looks like I wasn't fast enough.

"Die, human!"

Damn!

*CRAAAASH!*

Another cleave-like attack.

No distractions this time. I dodged it and while he was raising the sword, I shoot with Setsura on the ground below his feet.

Just as I thought, he lost balance and felt!

Time for my counterattack!

"Take This!"

I accelerated and hit his back with the sword, damaging one of the thrusters on the process. I accelerated again and attacked on ranged with Setsura. And again, he felt to the ground when I shoot him on his left leg this time.

Now!

I hit him again, this time on the right wings, damaging one of them on the process… but on that very same moment.

"Raaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

I saw how that big fucking sword was going right straight to me from my left side, he's trying to cut me on a half!

Shit.

I pressed the accelerator and jumped.

But again, I wasn't fast enough.

*CRASH*

"Gah!"

The blade collided with my left leg, and broke the armor on that side.

Damn, it hurts so much!

I decided that it was enough and hit the accelerator to try to make some distance between us. Even if is only for a second, I will be able to raise the stakes a little more.

I managed to pull out 200 meters of distance. I think this will be enough.

He's still trying to move that big sword, with little success. Surely it will give me a minute at least.

Now… let's do it!

"STARDUST, Double S mode!"

I gave the order, and immediately several extensions began to materialize at the joints of my wings.

"IG Sword Type 3"

With that second command, the extensions changed their shape, into six short blades.

I don't know if this will work, but at least I need to give it a try.

"Activation!"

The last command lined up the six swords to my front. I raised the Yukihira, and activated the laser beam on it.

One by one, each Sword Bit began to take their specific places.

When the last one attached, the laser on the Yukihira covered the joints, and its color changed from blue to green, creating a sword of the same size as his, but lighter.

The STARDUST Sword Bits module is still experimental… but is this or be reduced to smithereens by that big freaking katana.

Now, we're on the same level…

Looks like he's also ready because when I finished, he began to charge at full speed.

I did the same thing, with my sword raised.

Again, the speed we took before the collision was unable to determinate.

*KLAAAANG*

Our swords collided with each other, while sparks fly over. The impact force was enough to break more the ground beneath us.

Beneath the ground is the cargo bay of the lab and inside it, there's the Stargate.

We broke the lockdown and took positions.

Again, he's trying a cleave-like attack. So I moved to the right almost a second before the sword impacted me.

And, as it was predictable, the sword was stuck on the ground again, but this time I won't be so honorable.

"Take this!"

I used the propulsion systems to increase the attack's power of the sword. As I thought, he will not be able to dodge it, or at least he didn't seem to… Uh oh!

"Die!"

His chest began to glow with a red light.

Then I realized… he wasn't trying to get his sword off the ground, but instead he stuck the sword on purpose on the ground so the recoil of the blaster wouldn't affect him.

I'm still too naïve!

*KABOOOOOOOM*

I forgot completely about the Chest Blaster, I thought as I went flying due the force of the blast.

I stopped at least 60 meters away from him. That thing is strong, what where thinking those freaking scientist when they created THAT machine?

Forget it, isn't worth the trouble.

With speed I got up from the ground, and I prepare to go against him again but then I noticed a strange sound… like broken glass.

"You got to be…"

The Extra Armor is starting to shatter, at the level that Byakushiki's armor is completely useless now.

I have to do it.

"Jacket Armor, Purge!"

At my command, the extra armor was discarded, and only was with my connection suit, my wings, my helmet, the lower half of my arms and legs as support.

Right now, Byakushiki is a lot faster than before, but if I take a blow from any of his weapons, I'll be dead man.

I need to end this now.

I charged right straight to him. As I thought, his chest was glowing red again, now I need to wait for the right time and…

A very intense sound was covering the field. Not yet!

The energy seems to be pretty strong on that spot… Not yet!

He was preparing to fire, I noticed how he flexed his legs and prepare his body to absorb the shock. Not Yet!

Then, it fired

"Now!"

Using the extra speed and agility, I managed to avoid the blast, but he's not moving to try to recalibrate the blast.

As I expected, after the blast he grabbed the sword again and charged right to me, but this time I'm ready.

Another cleaving attack, this time I wasn't going to dodge it. Not like I was going to do it anyway on a first place.

"Raaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

I raised Yukihira just in time to block the attack. As expected the blow is too strong, but I have to resist so…

"There!"

An opening on his defenses.

Now!

3!

I charged Setsura and opened fire straight into his right arm. This caused him to lose balance on the sword grip.

Next!

2!

I hit Yukihira's side upwards with Setsura, in order to force him to drop the sword… It worked.

Final!

1!

He was exposed!

"Take this you bastard!"

I took the sword with my two hands and unleashed a swift and deadly slash through his shield, aimed to his right arm. At the very second I heard a *crash* sound.

Then I noticed how several pieces of his armor flew from the area that I just cut, but it wasn't the only thing… crimson liquid began to sprout. It was blood.

It was HIS blood.

I just cut off his arm from the elbow.

He cried out in pain, and it looks like the earth itself began to tear apart. It doesn't matter, because I will make him pay for what he did.

But the bastard, I have to praise him, with a speed I never saw before jumped backwards and tried to recover his missing arm.

I won't allow it.

I charged Setsura to its middle output, and fired a deadly shot where the arm was.

The resulting explosion disintegrated the arm, and turned it into ashes.

I'm confident of my victory now…

"Your right arm was only the beginning…" I boasted "The next one will go straight to your head!"

…but all my confidence shattered in a matter of seconds.

"_KUKUKU…"_

Is he… laughing?

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA~"_

When he turned his head to me, I noticed how his eyes where glowing in a very bright red color…

"_Did you really thought…"_ he said to me with a distorted voice _"…That you have a winning chance!?"_

Then I realized… that the nightmare was just about to begin.

From his right arm something is… growing?

First it looks like his arm is growing again part by part, from the bones to the flesh and skin.

Not only that, the mechanical arm of the unit materialized again, completely repaired.

His right arm just regrowth? What the hell is that _monster_?

But… It all makes sense now…

"I knew it… you are more a dark demon rather than a white knight…"

His body is still changing, all of it growing bulkier and bigger, like a mass of muscles.

"It isn't true? Icarus!"

When I saw that transformation, I noticed how there's no trace of humanity left on that… abomination.

His body is like something taken out from a movie, bulkier like a Minotaur but covered in feathers with a strange white color… like at the same time the whole body is radiating light, also the wings behind him grew larger and became brighter, like angel wings. The head was like a dragon's and it has two great bull horns at the sides, and the mechanical parts of the unit were looked like they were melted with his body, finally on his left hand is a menacing claw, that has some sort of cannon on the center on the palm.

Did he also replicated the Setsura claw?

"_You worthless beings didn't followed the right path of the evolution"_

When I finally saw his body, I can say without a doubt… it is like the Devil itself is standing right in front of me.

"_But I did"_

He's saying nonsenses again.

"_And that's the reason why 'they' gave me this power" _

They?

Who's this 'They' he's referring to?

Maybe… Could it be!?

"_The power…"_ He raised his left hand only to reveal a great mass of energy

If it's true and he did really received 'Their' power…

Then it means…?

"…_To punish you all!"_

When I noticed, I saw how a big red beam is going right straight to me, fired from that repulsive hand of him.

Jumping to the side, I managed to avoid the blast just before it hits me, but the beam hit the last of my left wings and exploded sending me to the right. Then I saw how that beam crashed right on the laboratory, blowing up the building on one shot.

"Dammit!"

I can only watch speechless how the defensive barrier of the lab, which it could stand even a non-nuclear weapon, didn't stand a slight chance against that destructive power.

"I underestimated him… that power goes beyond anything I've seen since the last time…"

Even if I stopped him that day 2 years ago, everything is different now…

"If I don't stop him now, it will be a bigger threat not only for us, but for the reality itself"

I have to do it… so Chifuyu-nee's and everyone sacrifices will not be in vain.

If I use the Æsir System maybe… No, Byakushiki won't be able to stand the energy output and I can't do all the calculations all by myself, so it's not worth to use that now.

I have to think on a different plan.

I watched the status screen on my left, and noticed how much time I have left.

"112 seconds to get to the portal and make the jump, the portal will be open in 32 seconds with a 10 seconds delay, and I will only have 30 seconds to cross it or it's game over"

Byakushiki… if I needed your power once, this will be the right time to do it.

"Shield energy on the green zone, weapons ready, launch code calibrated… But first…"

I took Yukihira with a strong grip and started to think…

"I only need to show my cards"

Of course, being so close of my goal, I won't allow something so simple, like a clock, decide my destiny.

Now, how can I get him to the portal area?

"What a pain"

Then I noticed the ground…

"Je…"

And I let myself a little laugh.

Chifuyu-nee… I'm sure that you would be very pissed if you could see this.

"_Those who reject to evolve must be punished!"_

I heard him roar with anger; he was ready to erase me from existence… to end with our cursed bloodline once and for all. Now he's truly a demon with unlimited power, and has capabilities that I don't even know about.

If that's how the things are, then the only thing I have left is this: My Trump Card.

"Now… let's do it Byakushiki!"

It's time… I close my eyes and whisper…

"Possession"

_*Heartbeat*_

After all the shit that happened to me on these two years, I finally could understand what an IS was, and the truth was not pretty at all. A little advantage that it serves my purpose on this moment.

Immediately I felt how Byakushiki's energy was flowing through my whole body.

Sorrow… Hatred… Despair…

My feelings and the feelings of those killed by him, fueled the unit with their darkest emotions. A power so strong, that I could only feel it once…

_A cursed power… that no one should never attain…_

_A familiar feeling… that I couldn't express with words…_

I open my eyes and recite the final words of my counter attack…

"Reiraku Byakuya!"

And I charge ahead.

I noticed how he was opening that disgusting dragon mouth and charging energy from there.

Off course, he's not the only one with an ace on his sleeve.

"Breaking limiters!"

The Setsura was charging itself up, and it began to emit a pink glow from the cannon. I redirected all the power on the Continuum Flux Engine to the Setsura claw, while the computer canalized the energy of the Black Hole Engine in solitary without the harmonics of the Super Nova Drive. This means that the Black Hole Engine has the probability of enter on a critical state because the dark matter that emits is not being consumed by the Super Nova Drive.

If the engine gives in, it means blow up in a spectacular explosion capable of fuck up everything on this planet, including him... and half of the solar system.

"Scheild!"

A purple round barrier appeared in front of me, and lightning began to emit from its interior. Surely anybody who just saw that destructive power would tell me to evade it as fast as I can…

But this will work, I know…

The big red beam is coming right to me, still I'll not move from this position yet.

Why?

Do you know what a wormhole is?

The beam crashed over the shield, but I can only smile about what was happening. The beam was getting sucked by the black hole I just made, absorbing all the energy of the attack in a second.

That head can't show any emotion, but I was sure that he was wondering what the hell just happened.

Utilizing all the energy left on my unit, I jumped over his head while he was still confused, rising to nearly 100 meters on the air. Then I immediately did a diving charge.

I aimed straight to him with Setsura.

"Take this!"

The Setsura claw opened and the black hole appeared in front of me. The beam that he fired exited the hole directed to him.

"Discharge!"

I released the energy contained in the Super Nova Drive, amplifying the attack. A yellowish beam appeared and combined with the red mass of energy.

The energy crashed and it looks like he is trying to contain it. But he doesn't know that the ground where he's standing is hollow.

As I predicted he contained the blast, but the ground started to break apart and he began to fall to the cargo area.

I got into the edge of the crack and observed how he fell into the trap.

The cargo area is enormous, with at least 3200 meters in diameter and 400 meters of height. And in the end of it was 'that', the Stargate. A portal of 360 meters of diameter.

"_Where are they?"_ I heard him say_ "Where?!"_

That desperate tone he has in his voice is very satisfying

"They are gone"

I said with pride

"_Gone?"_

He's seeing me up here on the top of the crack; I can sense fear both in his eyes and voice.

"Yes… as I will do it soon"

I took Yukihira with a strong grip.

"But first…"

I raised my head and saw him to his eyes…

"I will kill you!"

It is a statement…

I ignited the thrusters on my back and went straight to him.

"My sorrow, my hatred, my pain… My sins! Those feeling are what kept me alive all this years"

I will avenge them today!

His wings began to flutter releasing a great numbers of feathers made of light. Almost immediately the feathers were shot right to me.

I began to evade them; something tells me that it is a bad idea to stay in the line of fire. However, some of those feathers collided against me like sharp knives, cutting several parts of my skin.

One of the feathers collided with my right arm and carved deep into the bone.

'Please Byakushiki, only for this last time…'

Ignoring the pain, I took Yukihira with both hands; my eyes directed only to my target… only to him.

"Bring me the victory!"

Increasing the speed I went straight to him. He raised his left arm in an attempt to catch me the moment I get close.

However, I didn't change my direction.

"Die!"

I slashed all the way through his arm, cutting it in a half. Immediately I did a second swift slash upwards, this time to the base of the arm.

"Icarus…"

His arm completely fell to the ground, and the blood was flowing like a fountain from the wound I did.

At the same time, the blood was gushing from my right arm were the feather carved itself. I took the feather and pulled out with a swift movement.

I can feel how I got some broken ribs and my insides are a mess… but it was worth the trouble.

I did it… I know that…

And I prepare to finally say it…

"I…Win!"

I don't know if it is a coincidence, but the Stargate just powered up when I said those words. Looks like God himself is on my side today.

"I will leave this rotten land forever and I will go to a new world"

I stand up and get rid of the blood on my blade by swinging the sword in the air, the blood spilt makes a circular mark on the ground.

"Beyond the horizon an endless frontier awaits…"

I turned myself to watch him.

"And you will be left alone here, to burn in the flames of this hell you made… For the rest of eternity!"

He turns his body to me. Those red blood eyes were watching me with anger.

"_You will pay!"_

That roar was filled with desperation and rage. I saw how he starts to charge right to me with speed, making the ground tremble with every step, raising his right claw ready to crush me the moment he catches me.

Even like that, I'm not afraid anymore.

Reiraku Biakuya is in overload, so there's no way I could lose now!

I will finish this now and forever!

"But first, I will kill you before I go. So clench those teeth!"

I charged right to him at full speed, with my sword aimed directly to his heart.

"Orimura Ichika!"

I yelled with my whole strength.

"Prepare to die!"

I accelerated at full burst and clashed with him, sending his body backwards. I saw how the energy indicator on Byakushiki was on red numbers.

I'll use my second trump card now!

"STAUROS!"

The core began to overload and at the same time the thrusters began to emit green particles, increasing the force of the propulsion. The particles began to dance around my sword, moving like a chainsaw, and giving me an increased lethality on the attack.

The system will not stay online much time so I have to finish now!

"We will do this Byakushiki!"

Using the extra propulsion & damage that the STAUROS gave to the unit, I'm able to pierce through his thick skin, until I finally managed to stab the sword onto his chest.

"¡Raaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

A loud shriek of pain from that abomination. The blood was gushing out of the area where I stabbed Yukihira, going through his chest.

When the sword got deeper I decided to put the last of my cards on the table.

"Code: Mirai!"

At my voice, the six sword bits where blasted forward, piercing all the way directly to his heart.

I kicked his chest and I did a jump backwards in order to get away from him. This is going to get ugly.

The Setsura was ready and at full charge as I raise my left hand in order to fire.

Lock on, and Fire!

The energy blast wasn't enough to damage him, nor even cause him a burn mark… But there was something special on the sword bits purge ability.

When the 'Code: Mirai' is used, the micro reactors on the STARDUST bits begin to overload, and with the Z.O that the six sword bits are made up, it can cause a dangerous explosion that can destroy everything on a 40mts radius.

On simple words, the swords are like six cluster bombs. But there's a little problem, the detonator ability wasn't completed on time, thus it requires an ignition source in order to work.

And Setsura's Shot was enough to start the chain reaction.

_*BOOOOM*_

As I went flying due to the force of the explosion I began to think: If only before I could have the resolve I have now, everything would've been completely different, right?

…I'm thinking too much again.

The resulting explosion threw me directly to a few meters from the Stargate. I get up and started to walk to the area, I'm on time but something got my attention.

His sword is there, the Yukihira Type V. I took the sword and with all my strength left I threw it through the gate… that thing is heavy as hell. Immediately I prepared to cross, but there's something I must say before.

Then I turned myself and watched him, he was there lying on his back without moving an inch. Unfortunately he still isn't dead but it is impossible that he can still fight. After all, even if he survived the attack he won't do it a second time, when this whole place blows up right straight to hell!

I will say it… since it's all over, I can say it without a doubt.

"Farewell… Icarus"

With a slight jump I dived into the gate.

All my senses became lighter, my tired and beaten body became softer and relaxed, my eyes were surrounded by a strange but familiar light, and the pain... was gone.

I felt how I was falling deep into the darkness… an eternal yet fair darkness

Immediately I felt a voice resonating on my head.

"_Thank you"_

And then… silence.

As I was crossing the gate I began to remember how the things became what I was facing. How everything resulted this way. How reality itself became withered and hollow.

Entrusting my consciousness to Byakushiki, I dive into the deeps of my memories.

The memories about how everything I loved and care about was destroyed on a single moment.

_**Infinite Stratos: Infinite Generations**_


End file.
